Electrifying
by Skovko
Summary: Roman has heard about an all female promotion in Florida and he has convinced Seth and Dean to go. There's something about the champion that draws him in so when a stunt goes horrible wrong inside the ring, he doesn't think but just acts and jumps in to help.


"An all female promotion?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah," Roman chuckled. "All I'm saying is that the word about them is growing strong. People say they're most definitely not holding back."  
"I'm always down for wrestling, male or female," Dean said.  
"But people will recognize us," Seth said.  
"Turn that hat around and pull the cap down. Dean's wearing a hoodie and so will I. The lights will be dim. You know this already," Roman said.  
"Come on, Seth, let's have some fun and look at some hot women fighting," Dean said.  
"Sure. Why the fuck not?" Seth smiled.

They had arrived early and gotten seats in the front row. Dean and Roman had their hoodies up while Seth kept hidden under his snapback. So far the show had been great and the word on the street had been true. These women were giving it all.

"And now for the main event. This will be a no disqualification match," the ring announcer said.

Some seductive song started and a blonde woman wearing what mostly looked like a yellow and pink bikini with a touch of gold around the edges entered.

"Wrestling's version of Britney Spears?" Dean chuckled.  
"I'd fuck her," Seth said.  
"You'd fuck anything female that breathes," Dean said.  
"Only the ones that breathe?" Roman joked.  
"Shut up!" Seth pushed Dean towards Roman.

"First the challenger: Miss Britney!" The ring announcer said.  
"See, I told you. Britney Spears as a wrestler," Dean laughed.

The music stopped and the entire arena went dark.

"Here comes the champion! She's the best!" Some kid next to Roman cheered.

The song "Hope vol 2" by Apocalyptica with Matthias Sayer on vocal started. The short cello intro played while all the lights were still out. As the first word hit, a spotlight went on.

"Damn!" Roman muttered.  
"That's no fucking Britney for sure," Dean said.

She was the opposite of Miss Britney. Her hair was black and so was the long thin robe she was wearing. Her eyes were purple, contacts of course, and seemed to light up the entire place. She walked down the short ramp and left her robe on the floor, revealing her gear as a pair of long, black, skintight pants combined with a skintight, black top that covered her and a pair of black boots with purple shoelaces that matched her eyes. Only her arms were bare.

"She's definitely here to wrestle instead of showing off her body," Seth said.  
"She's the best!" That cheerful kid was there again. "She never loses!"  
"Is that so?" Roman smiled at the kid.  
"Hey, you're..." The kid started.  
"Ssh, keep it secret," Roman winked.

The kid nodded and smiled before they turned their attention back to the woman who had entered the ring. The choros started with a haunting message about a heart in the darkness and how all hope was lost and torn. Roman held his breath as she raised the title above her head. She sure was something else.

"And her opponent, the champion: Electra Darkness!" The ring announcer said.  
"Electrifying," Dean chuckled.  
"She sure is," Roman said.

The music died down and the lights went back to normal. A referee entered the ring, held up the title and handed it to the ring annoucer outside.

"Ring the bell!" He shouted.

The bell rang and the match started. The two women wasted no time with feeling each other up. They just went straight to town with insane punches, kicks and moves.

"That Britney is tough!" Seth said.  
"Not as tough as Electra," Roman said.  
"No, I mean, we thought we were gonna see her act like a popstar but she isn't afraid to get hurt," Seth said.  
"Makes you wanna fuck her even more, doesn't it?" Dean grinned.  
"Oh yeah!" Seth grinned back.  
"Roman?" Dean turned his head.  
"That Electra..." Roman mumbled.  
"Big dog lost his heart," Dean elbowed Seth and laughed.

A collective roar went through the audience as Electra was powerbombed by Britney over the top rope and down through a table outside the ring.

"This is awesome!" A chant broke out.

Britney jumped out of the ring and started searching for weapons under it that she moved up into the ring.

"Light tubes?" Roman asked nervously.  
"Hurts like hell," Dean said.  
"And it's fucking dangerous," Roman said.  
"Everything we do inside that ring is dangerous," Dean said.  
"But still," Roman sighed.  
"Just let them fight. This is fucking awesome," Seth beamed.

Electra started moving again, slowly making her way around the ring where Britney was busy trying to pull out another table. She never got that far before Electra grabbed her head and slammed it down on the apron followed by rolling her back into the ring.

"And she's back in the game!" Roman couldn't contain his enthusiasm.

Electra rolled into the ring as well and took the nearest weapon, a steel chair, and started punishing Britney's back. The blonde woman cried and screamed as she rolled around in pain and tried getting away. She only got herself locked in a corner by doing so. Electra grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up, trying to set her up for a move that never came. Britney was fast with an elbow, sending Electra down on one knee. She grabbed Electra's head and slammed it down on the middle turnbuckle.

"Boo!" The kid next to Roman shouted.

Britney took a couple of steps away and grabbed the light tubes.

"Now we're talking!" Dean licked his lips.  
"Get up!" Britney screamed.

Electra slowly got back up, pretending to be dazed as she took a wobbly step towards Britney. She looked up as Britney screamed and ran towards her with the light tubes raised. She turned a bit but lost her balance. She raised her arm to steady herself and the light tubes went down on her forearm. Glass was shattered all over the ring and she fell down while blood poured out of her arm.

"Fuck!" Roman said loudly.  
"That does not look good," Seth said. "She's bleeding fast."

The referee fell to his knees to communicate with her. She shook her head and pushed him away before getting up on her knees. Britney stood in the corner and waited, trying not to give away that she was worried. Electra was bleeding bad and it was clear to everyone that a vein had been cut from the way the blood spurted out.

"Fuck!" Electra shouted.

She yanked her top off and allowed everyone to see her black bra. She wrapped the top around her wrist as good as she could, trying to tie a knot with her hand and teeth. She knew it wouldn't hold up and that they would have to go straight to a finish. Still wobbly she made her way back up.

"Is that the best you got, Miss Britney?" She taunted. "You actually have to try and kill me to take me out?"

She gave just the hint of a nod, knowing Britney would understand. Britney ran in with a clean knee to Electra's face and Electra went back down while Britney threw herself over her for the pin.

"1... 2... 3!" The referee counted.

The bell rang and Britney stood up and had her arm raised.

"Here is your winner and new champion: Miss Britney!" The ring announcer said.  
"What the fuck?" The kid was in shock.

Roman was in shock too but that was because he looked at all the blood that kept pouring out of Electra. She didn't get up. She just lied on her back, the top no longer around her arm, and the blood continued to run out of her.

"Is there a doctor in the house?" The referee shouted.  
"This shit is real," Seth said.  
"We gotta help her," Roman said.

Without thinking he jumped the barricade and was inside the ring in no time. Dean and Seth followed right after. Roman tore off his hoodie and wrapped it tight around her arm, pressing down with one hand while his other hand stroked her cheek.

"Hey, Electra, stay awake for me. Can you do that?" He asked.  
"I know you," she mumbled.  
"You better," he smiled.  
"I'm so tired," she said.  
"No, stay awake! You hear me? You gotta stay awake," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because I wanna take you out on a date once all this is over with," he answered.  
"A date sounds nice," she tried to smile.  
"I'll make it the best fucking date ever if you only stay awake for me," he said.  
"Has someone called an ambulance?" Seth shouted.  
"It's on its way!" Someone shouted back.  
"You hear that. The ambulance is on its way. You gotta stay awake till it gets here," Roman said.  
"Fuck, she's bleeding out," Seth said

She woke up confused and blinked a couple of times while she stared at a white wall. She tried to remember what had happened or where she was.

"Hey good looking," someone said.

She turned her head to see Roman move towards the bed.

"Roman Reigns? So you weren't a dream?" She asked.  
"No, I was there," he smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
"Tired," she said.  
"Understandable," he said.

He took her hand and softly stroked it with his fingers.

"What went wrong?" He asked.  
"I lost my balance. I was supposed to take the hit over my back," she answered.  
"Why didn't you let the referee stop the match?" He asked.  
"It was Britney's moment. I couldn't take it away from her," she answered.  
"That's very noble of you," he said.  
"I chose her," she said. "Now that I'm leaving the company, I wanted her to be the one to take me down. She might look like a Barbie doll but she's the toughest woman in the locker room."  
"You're leaving?" He asked.

He got a look of sadness in his eyes and she couldn't help but snicker a little.

"Why? Are you gonna miss me?" She teased.  
"It was actually my first time at one of your shows but I really loved seeing you in the ring and I wanna see more," he answered.  
"You will. I won't be far," she said.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"WWE," she grinned.  
"Really?" He lit up in a big smile.  
"Yeah, starting on NXT next month so I won't be up on the main roster yet but I'll still be here in Florida if you ever wanna hang out when you're home," she said.

He chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Of course. I promised to take you out on a date," he said.  
"That wasn't a dream either?" She asked.  
"Nope," he laughed.  
"And you didn't just wave a carrot in front of me to try and make me stay awake?" She asked.  
"I had to do something but I really wanna take you out and get to know you," he said.  
"Give me your phone," she said.

He handed her his phone and she put her number in it.

"There. Call me next time you're home. I need a couple of days to recover and I know you're going on the road soon again," she said.  
"Tomorrow," he said. "Can I call or text while I'm on the road?"  
"Of course," she smiled.  
"And a date next week. Do you like sushi? And does Wednesday sound good?" He asked.  
"Yes and yes," she answered.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead again.

"Good, then it's a date. Get some rest," he said.  
"Thanks," she said. "You know, for saving my life."  
"You're too cute to die," he winked and moved towards the door. "Now rest, good looking. I'll see you next week."


End file.
